


first try (say «yes»)

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, smoke weed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У меня есть кое-что покурить, не составишь компанию?</p>
            </blockquote>





	first try (say «yes»)

**Author's Note:**

> малинке :3

Плохой идеей Эйдан всегда считал убийство и все нижеследующее после этого. Так что у него в голове и не звонит ничего, извещающего о том, что накуриться вместе с Дином может быть совсем не так хорошо, как это кажется в первое мгновение.

У Дина блестят глаза, а улыбка идеально бы подошла маленькому сорванцу, привыкшему таскать сладости из кухни в тайне от мамы. Дин неловко чешет шею и как бы невзначай говорит:

– У меня есть кое-что покурить, не составишь компанию?

Эйдан любит сигареты. Утром, на голодный желудок, когда первая затяжка заставляет кружиться голову. После обеда, завершая ощущение сытости. После секса, да кто не любит покурить после секса? Так что, да, Эйдан любит сигареты, но он так давно не курил даже обычной травки, что это почти нелепо.

– Конечно! – соглашается Эйдан и улыбается Дину.

Предложение не было плохой идеей, и согласие тоже. Так Эйдан думал, пока они не оказались в доме Дина. Не будь Эйдан настолько уставшим, стал бы разглядывать все мелочи типа фотографий и книг. Но у него болит спина и больше всего хочется развалиться где-нибудь и заснуть. Только вот он пришел не спать.

Проходит несколько минут, Эйдан старается сидеть на диване ровно и не закрывать глаза больше, чем на пару секунд.

– Ты еще здесь?

– Да, бодр и свеж.

– Вижу я, – Дин раскладывает на столе все что нужно и позволяет Эйдану еще несколько минут побездельничать. К моменту, когда знакомый запах начинает наполнять комнату, Дин протягивает Эйдану нечто, напоминающего кролика.

Одна затяжка Эйдану, одна Дину.

Они повторяют некоторое время спустя.

– Если что-то будет нужно – скажи, – говорит Дин, растягиваясь рядом.

В горле у Эйдана комок, как будто он не может прокашляться, так что Дин получает только кивок. Они включают телевизор, просто чтобы шел какой-то шум, и попадают на мультфильм. Некоторое время Эйдан не может понять заснул ли он или фантазия у людей действительно перешла за определенную границу.

– Хватит ржать, – просит Дин и сам давится смехом. Эйдан, переплетая мысли и веселье пытается сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, но, черт, это так сложно. В голове пусто и звонко, но на языке так и вертятся слова.

– Тебе тоже хочется говорить?

– Нет, – Дин лениво поворачивает голову в сторону, позволяя Эйдану упереться ему взглядом куда-то в переносицу.

– И как эта хрень вообще действует?

– Нет одного варианта, Эйдан, – Дин начинает вертеть в руках ярко-синюю зажигалку и Эйдану даже не нужно быть под кайфом чтобы понять насколько медленно это происходит. Бам-бам-бам, стучит где-то в голове.

– Я бы не отказался от воды.

– Кухня справа, – Дин сосредоточенно смотрит прямо перед собой.

– А как же гостеприимство?

– Ну, это ты у нас хочешь болтать и пить, так что _обслужи себя сам_ , – почти серьезно проговаривает Дин, но на последних словах запинается и начинает смеяться.

У самого Эйдана смех клокочет где-то в горле, как раз под вставшим там комом.

Он идет на кухню и с трудом открывает холодильник, кажется, что дверца намертво прилипла к корпусу. В итоге Эйдан все равно побеждает и достает упаковку виноградного сока.

Виноградного, от которого зубы сводит. Дин нигде не отказывает себе в сахаре, это точно. Стакан забавно цокает по столешнице, а сок булькает, выливаясь из упаковки.

– О да, все это очень мило, – комментирует Эйдан и ставит упаковку обратно.

Дин все так же сидит на диване и крутит зажигалку.

– Всего один стакан?

– Да, _мой_ , – Эйдан сёрбает, просто потому что может это сделать и чувствует, как ком в горле становится немного меньше.

– Если ты всегда ведешь себя так… – медленно говорит Дин и щелкает пультом.

Когда он успел взять пульт?

Они смотрят на огромные поля и пустыни. Внезапно Эйдану становится холодно – по всему телу проходит дрожь.

– То что?

– Что?

– Как я всегда себя веду?

– Я уже забыл, – отмахивается Дин и зрачки у него такие огромные, что для Эйдана они становятся намного интереснее телевизора.

– Мы так и будем залипать? 

– Есть идеи?

У Эйдана нет никаких идей, он вообще не понимает зачем спросил. Каждое движение становится каким-то неспешным, почти нелепым. 

– Нет.

– Тогда мы будем залипать.

Язык начинает чесаться и Эйдан не находит никакого другого выхода, кроме как облизнуть стакан. Ощущение… необычное.

– Ты что сейчас сделал?

– Не знаю, как это выглядело…

– Да, конечно. Так что это было?

– Я почесал язык? – неуверенно отвечает Эйдан и внутри снова искрами вспыхивает смех. Дин откидывает голову назад и смеется тоже, захлебываясь звуками.

– _Чудила_ , – подытоживает он и снова щелкает пультом.

Какое-то кино, Эйдан точно знает, но не может вспомнить. Блондинка еще уехала в другой город, композитор не хотел идти на вручение награды и…

– Это «Отпуск по обмену», а ты никак не можешь заткнуться?

Эйдан правда сказал это вслух?

– Да, – ухмыляется Дин. – О, тебе совсем хорошо стало, да?

– Мне и было неплохо, – пытается защититься Эйдан и делает несколько глотков.

– Язык больше не чешется?

– Нет.

В голосе Дина звучит забота, а Эйдан отвечает так, как будто тот издевается. 

Хотя кто знает этого гада, накурил его, небось, специально, для воспоминаний.

– Ты так добр, Эйдан, этого я точно не забуду, – зрачки у Дина все такие же огромные.

– Я, что, вообще все вслух произношу?

– Довольно часто – да, но иногда останавливаешься.

На экране две парочки и маленькие дети.

– Что, конец? – удивляется Эйдан. Он не замечает, что почти пищит от недовольства.

– Да ты же протрепался весь фильм, господи, тебя реально несет куда-то, прекрати болтать, – кривится Дин.

Зажигалка все еще в его руках, только теперь она зеленая. И почему-то Эйдан сидит рядом с Дином, закинув руку на спинку дивана.

– Тебе налить сока?

– Налей.

Дверца холодильника в этот раз поддает легче. Сока хватает на один стакан, себе Эйдан наливает воды.

– Держи.

Он передает стакан Дину и садится туда, где сидел раньше.

– У тебя пальцы ледяные, – комментирует Дин. В другой руке у него красная зажигалка.

Эйдан думает, _не поехал ли он крышей_?

– Просто расслабься, _давай_ , – последовав собственному совету Дин чуть сползает с дивана и устраивается еще удобнее.

Проходит полчаса, или час, иди целых три, Эйдан не знает. Фокус сосредоточен только на телевизоре, голос Дина и звук его дыхания как будто раздаются из другой комнаты.

– Замолчи, Эйдан. Эйдан?

– Что?

– _Рот закрой_ , – Дин почти сердится.

– Он же закрыт.

– Да тебе только кажется.

– Не может быть все так плохо.

Предложения не было плохой идеей, и согласие тоже. Эйдан понимает, что точно не рассчитал собственные возможности.

Дин рядом шипит:

– Да ты меня с ума сведешь.

Он действительно шипит, а потом целует Эйдана.

Признание в чувствах могло бы прозвучать и более нежно, запоздало думает Эйдан. Дин в этот момент прикусывает его губу, языком ведет по верхней, заставляя Эйдана жалко и беспомощно приоткрыть рот. И язык снова начинает чесаться. Дин смеется ему в рот от щекотки – Эйдан запоминает вкус его рта, скользит языком по небу, ощущая сладкий виноградный вкус.

– Теперь ты заткнешься?

– Сомневаюсь, – сорвано отвечает Эйдан и смотрит в глаза Дина. Смотрит в его огромные зрачки, приглядываясь и замечая нечеткие мазки собственного отражения. Холодными пальцами Эйдан движется по шее Дина, заставляя того вздрогнуть. – Попробуй еще раз?

Это все вместе, и наркотик, и Дин, и усталость, резко сменившаяся невозможной бодростью. Это Эйдан, у которого на коленях Дин. И можно сказать, что они _идеально_ друг другу подходят.

Эйдан думает про виноград, сладкий и сочный, который так приятно кусать. Дин отрывается от его рта опять, и выглядит при этом еще более обдолбаным, чем, может поспорить Эйдан, выглядит он сам. Под кожей все зудит, телевизор шумит чьими-то криками. Отлипнув от дивана, Эйдан проводит щекой по щеке Дина, чувствуя его щетину.

Это приятно. Это очень приятно. _Охренительно классно_ , вот, как бы мог описать это ощущение Эйдан.

Дин стонет, не как раненый зверь или рассерженный человек, у него даже не стон выходит, а сплошная жажда. «Еще-еще, дай мне», – так и слышит Эйдан. Он слышит звон разбившегося стекла и резко дергается в сторону – проверить, может, он ногой сшиб стакан. Но все в порядке. Зато Дин сверху смотрит голодным взглядом, и Эйдан все сильнее уверяется в том, что Дина давно отпустило. В то время как Эйдана с каждой секундой накрывает все сильнее и сильнее, черт.

– Ты в порядке? – губы Дина двигаются, но Эйдан не понимает смысла вопроса. Разве он может быть не в порядке?

Его хватает только на слабое « _да_ », и слабое оно потому что не хочется тратить время на разговоры. Теперь Эйдану не нужно цепляться за каждую мелочь, проговаривать все в уме, ведь все его внимание сосредоточено на Дине.

– У тебя глаза сейчас… – только и может сказать Дин, Эйдан ведь и сам знает, какие у него глаза.

– У тебя тоже, – он тянет его ближе, губами прикасаясь к подбородку, чувствуя приятное трение.

Потянув его в сторону, Дин ложится на диван, он раздвигает ноги, и мозг Эйдана отключается уже безвозвратно и бесповоротно. Пульт падает на пол с легким стуком и телевизор выключается. Эйдан скользит, накрывает собой Дина, одновременно пальцами забираясь тому под футболку, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы живота – руки у Эйдана как были холодными, как и остались.

Голова кружится, легко, незаметно. Дин начинает расстегивать ремень на джинсах Эйдана и их руки путаются-путаются. Эйдан не может не смеяться. Дин только улыбается и в этой улыбке все – нервозность, ожидание, желание. О да, Эйдан точно понимает последнее. А первого у него нет потому что еще не отпустило. Ожидание? Он ждал более чем достаточно.

Может, и трепаться стал потому что…

Мысль обрывается, Дин целует его в уголок губ, потому что Эйдан не способ не большее – рот резко открывается, выпуская долгий хриплый стон, пока Дин гладит его член. Гладит и гладит, сволочь, точно зная, что нужно сделать – немного сжать под головкой, пройтись большим пальцем по вене и обратно. Эйдана притягивает вниз, так что Дин цокает и вот они уже лежат на боку друг к другу лицом. Член Эйдана все еще в руке Дина. Руки самого Эйдана свободны, что не очень то и хорошо.

– Нет, расслабься, еще успеешь, – и они в очередной раз меняются местами.

Эйдан лежит на спине с раздвинутыми ногами. Он не уверен, выглядит ли так же пошло, как выглядел Дин, хотя, если судить по тому, что Дин сейчас как раз…

_Ох_.

Это было _да_.

_Ауч_.

– Зубы.

– Просто проверяю, – губами Дин проходится возле пупка Эйдана и чуть сильнее сжимает руку на члене.

– Хорошо, можешь проверить еще кое-что.

– Что?

– Твой рот, мой член, знаешь, проведем _небольшой_ эксперимент, – не успевает сказать Эйдан, как сам же смеется над «небольшим», пока Дин не медлит.

Он не успевает поймать момент между своими нелепыми «я хочу тебя» (потому что, когда тебе делают минет это звучит как полный идиотизм) и «иди сюда, сю-юда». Так что Дин сидит на нем, штаны вообще на полу, Эйдан только и успевает, что накрыть его руку своей. Ощущение чужого члена рядом со своим настолько непонятное, что Эйдан решает разобраться с этим позже.

Приподнявшись, он принимает сидячее положение, что позволяет поцеловать Дина. Странно, но его язык на вкус так и остался виноградным.

– Ты такой _придурок_ , – прерывисто выдыхает Дин и кончает.

Эйдан опять сказал это вслух?

Оргазм убивает и этот вопрос.

Проходит несколько минут или полчаса. Дин слезает с него, предварительно коснувшись губами носа, и это щекотно, Эйдан тянется почесать нос, но останавливается. 

Он видит Дина спустя несколько минут, когда на том уже есть домашние штаны и нет футболки. Свою испачканную Эйдан тоже оставил где-то на полу в этом, как оказалось, огромном доме.

– Так что, уже не хочется безостановочно болтать? – буднично спрашивает Дин, у которого губы красные-красные, и достает из холодильника упаковку клубничного сока. Как Эйдан ее не заметил? Хотя, он ведь был под кайфом, _верно_?

А Дин? Он был под кайфом или нет?

– Вроде отпустило.

– И ведь еще даже не полночь, Эйдан. Хочешь повторить? – нет, Дин вовсе не облизывает губы похабно. Просто в мозгу у Эйдана что-то закоротило и ему даже расслабленная поза Дина кажется невозможно вызывающей. _Провокационной_?

Отказ это не плохая идея, потому что взамен Эйдан предлагает Дину кое-что другое. По закону жанра, Эйдан не должен услышать ничего кроме как «да».

Где-то ближе к рассвету Эйдану остается только хрипеть и цепляться пальцами за Дина, или Дин делает тоже самое. Никакой разницы, в общем-то, и нет. 

– Это была просто ужасная идея, – смеется Дин. У него на голове полный беспорядок. У него огромные зрачки, Эйдану не нужно выискивать там свое отражение. – Отвратительная идея! – продолжает Дин и целует Эйдана в шею, оставляя немного жгущий след от щетины (нарочно, сволочь!).

– Да, надо было тебе накурить кого-нибудь другого, – лениво отвечает Эйдан и чувствует боль, пока что медленно расползающуюся по всему телу. Кажется, он потянул руку. И шею.

– Непростительная ошибка.

Идея была потрясающей, вот только кто бы кроме них поверил в такое?


End file.
